dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vados
Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 is the attendant of Champa, the Hakaishin for the Sixth Universe. Personality Appearance Vados towers over Champa, maintaining a similar height to her brother, Whis. She has long white hair, which she keeps in a ponytail, light blue skin, and light blue eyes. She wears a green uniform with a black vest, which has golden trim, over the top of it. Much like Whis, she also has a halo-like disc around her neck.New Fuji TV “Dragon Ball Super” Website Posts 30-Second Preview Abilities Vados has claimed to be stronger than Whis, her twin brother. While Whis refutes this statement, claiming Vados hasn't trained in a thousand years, Vados was confident in her own strength to suggest she prove her superiority to her brother. Part II God and God In the manga, the Hakaishin Champa states that Beerus is now awake, which Vados argees to and note that he's battling with someone on North Kaiō's planet. They decide to stay unnoticed by him and make their move.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 Later, Vados notices that Beerus and Whis are heading somewhere else and haven't acknowledge their presence yet, which Champa wickedly smiles.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 15 It is later revealed that they're looking for the huge "Wish Orbs". However, Kibito Kaiōshin and Old Kaiōshin discovers them by using the Old Kaiōshin's Crystal Ball and so they immediately teleport to Kaiōshin's location. After both Kaiōshin tell Champa that they haven't heard anything about their plan, he and Vados find them suspicious but still leave.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 As they keep on looking for the Wish Orbs, Vados and Champa encounter Guarana and his soldiers from the remnant forces of Freeza, who are completely obliterated by Champa's ''ki'' attack. However, Vados warns the Hakaishin that if he keeps doing this actions Beerus would catch them and so they return to their home.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, pages 18-19 Champa Arc Anime = |-|Manga = Sometime after the resurrection and defeat of Freeza, Vados and Champa pay a visit to planet Beerus. Vados introduces Champa to Gokū and Vegeta as the Hakaishin of the Six Universe and Beerus's twin brother. When aksed who is the strongest Hakaishin between them, Vados refuses to directly respond, only stating that looking at their physiques will provide the answer, much to Champa's annoyance. She also tell them that she's Whis's sister and even a bit stronger than him. After she, Champa Beerus and Whis reunite, they start their usual food showdown where each one of them taste a food that the other brought from their respective universe. After both Champa and Vados finishes tasting a cup of ramen and Beerus tells Champa where he got it, the later curiously askes Vados if Earth can be found in their universe and after finding it, Vados tells him that unfortunate because of a idiotic war all huminity was driven to extintion, shocking Champa. After hearing it, Champa challenges his brother Beerus in a showdown, where both deities choose five warriors from their respective universe to fight the other and if Champa's team is named the victor, they will exchange their Earths. Trivia * Vados' name is likely taken from "|カルヴァドス|karuvadosu}}, an apple brandy of French origin. * As of now, Vados is supposed to be the strongest female character introduced in the series. References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Martial artists Category:Martial arts teachers